


Momentum

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Apocalypse, Bittersweet Ending, Captains Week, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied IwaTen - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Sleep, Smut, Video Log, Weddings, Zombies, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories in parallel:<br/>Ushijima and Oikawa, in the year 2178, and how they met each other and fell in love.<br/>Bokuto, Kuroo, Daichi and Terushima, nowadays. The story of four boys who discovered love and went through the apocalypse, just to start again.</p><p>The story is based on the Tumblr Prompts for the Captains Week (see Chapters Titles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College

**Author's Note:**

> Rating, Tags and Warnings will change as I go farther into this story. I hope you'll like it.

Bokuto and Kuroo had been a couple for a while know. Since their first year of high school to be exact. What was funny was that no one expected them to last – they were too much together, and while Bokuto had the attention span of a toaster, Kuroo could remain focused on a same task for hours. It had become usual to see Kuroo throwing a book at Bokuto when they were studying because Bokuto just _couldn’t shut up._ But surprisingly enough, they were still there four years after and had just moved in together for their first year in college.

Daichi falling in love was more unexpected. Everyone thought he would fall for Sugawara – weren’t they really, really close? And yet he didn’t. However, everyone noticed when he started to change. Tanaka and Nishinoya pestered him to know who was doing this, but no amount of bribing, of teasing or just general annoyance could get them an answer. It finally came to them at the graduation ceremony, when a boy wearing another school’s uniform leaped into Daichi’s outstretched arms and kissed him eagerly. At first, no one recognized the guy.

When they did however, they yelled. Terushima Yuuji, Johzenji’s captain and Daichi’s junior, was typically the type of punk they did not expect for their ever-so-serious Crow Captain. And yet Terushima was there, smiling brightly and crying, telling Daichi how much he would miss him – and Daichi replied that they would see each other on the week-ends and that Tokyo was not that far from Yuuji’s school.

 

The last breaking news was that Daichi moved in with Kuroo and Bokuto. Asahi called it a disaster, Akaashi a nightmare and Kenma said nothing, though he huffed slightly in annoyance. There was no way this could work, right?

And indeed, at first it was weird. Daichi walked in on Bokuto and Kuroo more than he wanted to, but the same was also true – it seemed Bokuto just couldn’t remember that on Sunday morning Terushima was sleeping in with Daichi and that there was a fifty percent probability they were having sex. Every time he acted flustered and surprised. Every time Daichi yelled. Every time Kuroo laughed and came to grab and pull away his boyfriend frozen in the doorframe. And every time, Terushima said it didn’t matter.

They eventually got used to living together, with the occasional argument – _Kuroo don’t let your dirty socks on the couch, Daichi where the hell did you see that leaving an empty milk box in the fridge was a nice thing, Bokuto CALM DOWN._ Being on the same volley-ball team helped a lot. Their captain managed to work with the three of them nicely.

Most would have thought adding Terushima to the mix when they entered their second year and he finally came to the same college would make things awkward once more. It did not. Both Bokuto and Kuroo had taken a liking to the young man, and were now used to see him around the house on week-ends and during vacations.

But no one would ever know that all of this had some kind of importance for someone else than them…

 

_**Year 2178** _

 

Oikawa opened the creaking door. Everything was so run-down, and yet with an ancient charm. He couldn’t believe Ushijima had found this ancient farm for them to live in. It was obvious it had been abandoned more than fifty years ago, and it needed a lot of reparations. But it would be their home, the same way it was once the home of some distant ancestors.

“I know there is still a lot of work to do”, Ushijima said. “But I thought you’d like it. For now, we can live in the underground apartment. I checked, we just need to move some stuff out and clean everything.”  
“This if perfect”, Oikawa murmured, his fingers instinctively going to his ring to play with it. He was not used to it yet, and he grabbed Ushijima’s hand with a smile. “Let’s go see this apartment, Toshi. We don’t have much time to ready it.”

The underground apartment was filled with a lot of unnecessary things, rusty ones and rotten ones, and they nearly threw everything out before starting to clean. By the time the evening came, they were exhausted. Oikawa pulled their futon there, throwing a bunch of covers on it while Ushijima warmed up their dinner. Honestly it wasn’t even good, but they were too tired to make something else.

“Tooru, I think I found something”, Ushijima said, calling from the second room of the apartment. “Can you get the projector ready?”  
“Okay.”

Oikawa readied everything and Ushijima came back with a shoebox, putting it down before sitting with Oikawa on their bed.

“I think it belonged to the people living here before us”, Ushijima said.  
“Then they are long dead, I suppose. Let me see.”

Oikawa opened the box and gasped. It was filled with micro-SD ships, all organized in small labelled boxes. He reached for one, his hands trembling.

“This stuff… It comes from before the Apocalypse, right?”  
“I think so, yes”, Ushijima nodded. “Do you want to see what’s on them?”  
“Of course I want to!”  
“Let’s see”, Ushijima said, searching through the boxes. “They are labelled by years, it seems. It starts here. 2014.”

He took the first ship, put it in the lector and they both watched attentively the white wall facing them. At first, everything was black, but they could hear a little shuffling from the small speakers. And then, the image appeared and Oikawa sucked in a breath.

_“This is Yuuji speaking. So this is my first video log because hey, there’s less risks of someone stumbling on it by accident and it’s way cooler so… Anyway, first video log. And I have one very, very important thing to say.”_

The boy on the screen was a bit younger than them, with an undercut and partly dyed blond hair, warm chocolate eyes and a mischievous grin. He was cute, in an innocent, full of _joie de vivre_ way. He smiled, bright, wide smile.

_“Sawamura Daichi accepted to date me!”_ he almost yelled to the camera. _“I’m so so excited like, Sawamura Daichi? Karasuno’s captain? Mr. Thighs? Come on he’s the sexiest man alive and he agreed to date me?”_  
_“Yuuji, time for dinner!” a feminine voice called._

The video ended, and both Ushijima and Oikawa were staring. It was a treasure they had stumbled upon. Oikawa grabbed another video from the box written “2015 videos” and cuddled against Ushijima. The video started in a kitchen – and it was a mess. They could hear whoever was holding the camera breathing and chuckling, probably Yuuji, and it was the cutest thing ever. The camera moved as if the cameraman was walking and they arrived in the living-room.

_“So I kind of dared them that I held my alcohol better than them and those idiots got into a contest. And I didn’t drink a single drop.”_

On the video, three young men were totally passed out – one on the couch, snoring loudly with his mouth slightly open and an incredible bedhead, one in an armchair, drooling a bit, his head thrown back, with _incredibly muscular thighs_ , and the last one on the carpet, babbling nonsense, his black and grey hair partly flattened. The video moved to show the cameraman – and it was Yuuji, indeed, a little older and somehow manlier, with a big grin – who winked at the camera and ended the video.

They watched all the videos from the years 2014 and 2015, learning to know those young men through their college incidents, their living together – watching Terushima and Daichi’s first dates and this _stupid stupid so stupid video_ of the four of them on a double date – the two others were Kuroo and Bokuto, they learned – at a theme park and they had never seen a grown man as sturdy as Bokuto yell so high in the Haunted Castle and Oikawa nearly peed himself laughing, and suddenly those men were not strangers anymore: they were their friends.

 

_**Back to 2015** _

 

“Daichi I don’t understand”, Yuuji said, whining. “Why are college courses so difficult.”  
“Because it’s college, baka”, Daichi replied with a smile, sitting next to Terushima. He didn’t pay attention to the camera playing in front of them – it seemed like Terushima filmed everything and anything, anyway. “What is it that you don’t understand?”  
“In _The Tell-Tale Heart_ , I don’t understand how Poe constructed this… thrilling thing. Like, how can it be so creepy?”  
“Ah. Hum. Tetsu?” Daichi called.  
“What?” Kuroo yelled back from the kitchen. “I’m trying to prepare the most amazing pancake for Kou so it’s better be important.”  
“Nevermind”, Yuuji said, “it can wait!”  
“But aren’t you supposed to hand this over tomorrow?” Daichi murmured.  
“Bokuto’s pancake is more important”, Yuuji stated, craning his neck to look at Daichi. “Kiss me?”  
“You devil”, Daichi said with a smirk, gently kissing his lips.  
“No making out in the living-room!” Bokuto yelled from the bedroom he shared with Kuroo.  
“You’re no fun, Kou”, Yuuji screamed back, leaning against Daichi.  
“Will you stop yelling?” Kuroo cried out from the kitchen, and they all burst out laughing.

Daichi hugged Yuuji tightly. This was better than everything. He didn’t want to let this go. The four of them, like this. Forever.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small moments that led to Oikawa falling in love. And maybe Ushijima did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the second chapter, focusing entirely on Oikawa and Ushijima.  
> Also no one should let me use post-Apocalyptic societies because I MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE.

_**Year 2174.** _

 

Oikawa let his bag fall. This couldn’t be possible. It had to be a joke. His roommate couldn’t be _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ of all people. Not his perfect enemy. He cringed as Ushijima stared at him. Of course Ushijima was a good athlete. _Of course._ That was even the reason why his squad had always won over Oikawa’s. Because Ushijima was a terribly efficient hunter. He always managed to find what was needed, and the fastest.

“I _can’t believe it_ ”, Oikawa said.  
“Oikawa”, Ushijima greeted him. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.”  
_“No.”_

_“You should have come to Shiratorizawa.” “Worthless pride.”_ Memories were dancing in Oikawa’s mind. He picked up his bag.

“That’s it. I’ll ask for another room.”  
“You know there are just enough rooms, right?”

Oikawa seethed. As paradoxical as it was, since the Apocalypse more than a hundred years ago, society had changed a lot and place was both a problem and a benediction. More than half of humanity had disappeared. Survivors had been mostly young people with a very good health, or scientists and geniuses intelligent enough to avoid problems. There were more homes than needed and they had gone back to a system of trade, more efficient during those troubled times, so anyone could settle anywhere. It wasn’t true in only one place: college – or what remained of it. They had done their best to rebuild everything, but there were just enough rooms for all the students living by pairs. Complaining just wasn’t a thing you did.

Oikawa put his bag back down and covered his face. This couldn’t be real. Sighing, he threw his bag on one of the mattresses on the floor. He wasn’t a child anymore. He was not supposed to feed his rivalry with Ushiwaka now: they were supposed to work together, together with others to build back a prosperous, a better society.

“Just to make it clear, Ushiwaka: I hate you.”

Ushijima looked up from his touchpad, looking genuinely confused. He licked his lips and finally asked:

“What speciality did you chose?”  
“Itinerant merchant”, Oikawa said. He bit his lips before he could automatically ask “And you?”  
“You were really good at trading back in high school”, Ushijima said. “Your choice is not surprising.”  
“I believe you decided to become a warrior, right? After all, that’s what you’re good at. Beating people’s ass.”  
“I chose farming”, Ushijima answered, completely unfazed by Oikawa’s tone. “We can’t all live on hunting alone. We need people to cultivate the earth and animal husbandry.”

This time, Oikawa was genuinely surprised. He had always believed Ushijima was a brute, keen on fighting, hunting and taking. Ushijima as a farmer… just seemed strange. _But life is strange_ , he couldn’t help but think. Their lives were both primal and advanced – they were able to use high-tech, and yet they still struggled to live. All gasoil-powered engines had been left to rot a long time ago, being of no use once they no longer had gasoil. Or rather, they didn’t have enough resources to waste time on it. Electricity did the work just fine – the new wave of engineers was really promising, it seemed.

“Whatever”, Oikawa grumbled, collapsing on his mattress.  
“I heard Iwaizumi didn’t follow you. Wasn’t he your second in command?”  
“He’s the first in command now”, Oikawa answered, his eyes closed. “He liked his life as a hunter, so he built a squad and went out.”  
“I hope he took Hinata and Kageyama with him. It would be a waste.”  
“He did. After all, Kageyama is a genius tracker and Hinata’s body is a great advantage. They work well together.”

Oikawa wasn’t bitter. Not anymore. Kageyama was a better tracker than him, it was a fact. Oikawa was the best when it came to gather people. Iwaizumi had told him it made a leader out of him. He didn’t know if it was true. When he looked at them, those people who lead villages and organized everything… he wasn’t sure he could do that.

“Did he say anything about getting attached to a village, or do they plan to be nomads?”  
“I think they’ll be nomads for now”, Oikawa muttered. “Shrimpy moves around way too much to settle anywhere. Leave me be now, I’ll try to sleep.”

Oikawa fell asleep right away. He woke up, however, when the night grew cold and he started to shiver. He had given his last woollen blanket to Iwaizumi when they went separate ways, and the dorms were heated only when the weather got too rough, during winter. College was definitely the worst. Wrapping himself in his arms, he went back to sleep, shivering. When he woke up, he was definitely warm. Warm and comfortable. He sighed and dived deeper into the warmth, before realizing he couldn’t really move. There was something warm and solid against him. Something that wasn’t there before. He opened his eyes slowly and cried out, jumping back and suddenly finding himself out in the cold.

Why the hell was Ushijima sleeping next to him, _against_ him, almost wrapping him with his body? His cry woke Ushijima up.

“What’s going on?” he asked in a sleepy voice, holding his cover – wait, was it a bear’s fur? – closer to his body. “It’s not time for courses yet”, he said, yawning.  
“I should be the one asking this! What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!”  
“You were freezing and I only had one cover”, Ushijima said matter-of-factly.

Not like Oikawa wasn’t used to sleeping huddled with other people to keep warm when they slept outside during hunting parties, but there was a difference between sleeping against his trusty Iwa-chan and his squad and sleeping with _Ushiwaka_. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Ushijima only wanted to help, and that was the problem. Ushijima always meant _well_. He was just too dense to see farther then immediate needs.

“ _Fine_. Thank you, but I’ll be alright now.”

He picked up his things and left the room for the kitchen, where he poured himself tea – it tasted really bad but it was warm and coffee was a luxury he couldn’t permit himself. Not like college would have coffee anyway.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked when he found himself sitting facing Ushijima. “Why the hell do I have to work with you?”  
“Because as an itinerant merchant you’ll be the intermediary between my farm and other people”, Ushijima simply said.  
“I _know_ that. But why _you_ of all people?”  
“Because the lecturer thinks we’ll work well together, obviously. Oikawa, I know you don’t…appreciate me, but petty feelings have no place here. This is a matter of survival.”

Oikawa’s face blanked.

“ _Petty feelings?”_ he seethed, standing up. _“Petty feelings?”_  
“Oikawa…”  
“I’ll fucking rip your tongue out, Ushiwaka”, Oikawa growled, leaping graciously above the table and sending Ushijima down.  
“Oooh look at that the Great King is jumping at Ushijima’s throat”, a voice said mockingly.  
“Oikawa, get away now”, a voice said, gentle but firm.  
“Once I’ve killed him, yes.”  
“Now”, the voice said again, and Oikawa collapsed with a cry.

The bastard had shocked him – lightly, but it hurt like hell. He rolled on the ground, holding his flank.

“Suga I thought you were my friend”, he whined.  
“Yes and that’s why I’m preventing you from doing something utterly stupid. Now go back to work before you get thrown out.”

 

That night, Oikawa slept alone. Or rather, he shivered the whole night and didn’t sleep a bit. When the morning came and it was time for class, he was exhausted. Not sleeping was a thing, he could endure it. But not sleeping because he was cold was the worse – he used even more energy in trying to warm up his body. He sluggishly dragged himself through the day, and collapsed on his bed as soon as he arrived. He balled up, trying to keep himself warm, and waited until the lights were out.

“Ushijima?” he called softly.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m cold.”

He heard a small rustling – Ushijima shifting under his covers – and then:

“Come here.”

He crawled towards Ushijima and slipped under the cover his sworn rival held, nestling against his warmth. Ushijima was warm, beyond understandable. He was warm and he felt like safety – not like Oikawa was weak, but Ushijima was… sturdier.

“Thank you”, he murmured – and maybe Ushijima wasn’t that bad?

 

Things started to change after that. They helped each other anyway they could, and well Ushijima _was_ a nice guy. A bit dense, and blunt. But he was nice. And he was _warm_. Strong, also. And strangely enough, Oikawa found out he liked having those arms around him. Hell, Ushijima was even _cute_. He smiled, thinking back to that incident.

 

They had been out hunting for several hours – it was their turn to bring back meat to the dorms. Hunting with Ushijima was an experience. How could such a big guy move around like this, without a sound? Still, they had been out hunting and Ushijima was tracking a puma while Oikawa carried their weapons – they both had knives tied to their thighs, but firearms were more efficient against those predators. And suddenly Oikawa was falling – he would have landed thirty meters lower if not for Ushijima’s reflexes. Ushijima managed to grab his forearm as he fell through a hole in the ground, but the rifles slipped from Oikawa’s shoulder and fell. Oikawa gulped when he heard the sound they made hitting the rocks down there, and he held on tightly for dear life. Ushijima was wincing under his weight, and maybe also because Oikawa’s nails were digging in his flesh. He pulled up and finally, finally Oikawa was on safe ground – understand: he was on Ushijima’s chest, wheezing.

“Are you alright?” Ushijima asked as Oikawa slowly sat up.  
“I think so…” he started to say. “Maybe not.”

His torso had slid against the rocks as he was pulled up, ripping his clothes and tearing his skin. He grimaced at the sight and Ushijima grabbed his bag, taking the emergency kit – understand: a bottle of alcohol and bandages. They couldn’t take too much with them when they were hunting. Oikawa bit his lips and took off what remained of his shirt.

“It will sting”, Ushijima announced before abundantly pouring alcohol over him.

Oikawa would have wanted to say he kept his lips tightly closed but he didn’t – some cuts were not as shallow as they looked and hell did it hurt. Swiftly, Ushijima bandaged his torso. Oikawa looked up.

“Ushiwaka”, he said, “I think we have a problem.”  
“Mmh?”  
“There’s kind of…a puma staring at us. Behind you.”

Ushijima swore and went to grab his rifle – but it had fallen and he cursed once more, taking his knife and stepping in front of Oikawa in a protective stance. And Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at this broad back in front of him, protecting him, and he stood up, clapping his hand on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing this together.”

They brought back puma meat that day, and Oikawa got scolded for losing precious weapons.

 

Yes, Ushijima was nice. It wasn’t just Ushijima – he had made friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Kindaichi, Yahaba and Kyoutani, Sugawara and Hana. They were all classmates and friends, determined to make a better world – it was funny how much Sugawara looked like his ancestor, almost a clone, and he had taken him as a role model. But Ushijima was special.

Ushijima was special, he realized it even more that night they all drank a bit too much and suddenly Oikawa was leaning against Ushijima and he didn’t know how it happened but they were kissing. Like. Actually kissing. How did it happen? He didn’t know. But it felt right. They parted and Ushijima smiled and though he was a bit tipsy, there was this gleam in his eyes and they all knew Ushijima had absolutely no filter when he drank alcohol. He being usually blunt, tipsy Ushijima was a bulldozer.

“I love you”, he murmured to Oikawa, capturing his lips once more and _oh crap._

That was what it was. He had fallen for stupid Ushiwaka. The alcohol buzzed in his system and he giggled like an idiot.

“I love you too, Ushiwaka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and things. Next chapter is "Stag Do".


	3. Stag Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just before the first chapter - Ushijima proposed to Oikawa.

**_Year 2178._ **

“This better not be one of your stupide jokes”, Oikawa warned, blindfolded, as he followed Hanamaki and Matsukawa – they were holding his hands, guiding him through the rubbles.  
“This is your stag-do, Oikawa, of course it is a joke”, Hanamaki retorted. “Tell us again how Ushijima proposed?”

Oikawa blushed a crimson red but didn’t answer. He hadn’t told them. How could he tell them his boyfriend of almost four years had proposed on a sunny morning as they were lazing in bed, still dishevelled and sweaty from sex? How could he tell them about Wakatoshi’s hoarse voice just after, when he had taken him once more after Oikawa had bubbled a “yes”? He heard them snicker and tripped on a piece of concrete.

He was supposed to get married on the following day, and today was his last day as a free man. Some part of him still couldn’t believe it. He was swimming around in his bubble of happiness, nervous and impatient. Matsukawa prevented him from taking a step farther.

“Here we are.”  
“I was starting to think you would never come”, a voice he knew said.

One of them untied his blindfold, letting him see where he was. He gasped when he recognized the ancient planetarium – part of it was collapsed, but the place held some kind of ancient mystery he had always liked. His friends forced him to sit down, motioning to the third man – it was Sugawara – to start something. And then, suddenly, a voice was speaking, and Oikawa melted.

It was fun to see his eyes shining like child’s as he observed the stars and the planets, holding his breath, fascinated. He pointed to the stars, babbling about them the way he always did whenever they looked at them, until everything stopped and the lights went on. He turned his eyes to his friends and sniffed.

“Oi Oikawa, you’re not going to cry, are you?” Hanamaki said.  
“Thank you guys”, Oikawa answered, bursting into tears.

The three of them hugged him tightly.

“You don’t get married every day after all”, Matsukawa said.  
“Yeah, we wanted to do something nice”, Hanamaki added.  
“And when we found the soundtrack, we knew we had the perfect present”, Sugawara murmured.  
“I’m so lucky to have you all”, Oikawa cried, sniffling grossly, “you’re the best friends ever.”  
“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” a voice said behind them.

His friends pulled away with knowing smiles as Oikawa gasped, hiccupping as he sprung forward and almost collapsed in Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Iwa-cha-an”, he said, crying even more.  
“Gross”, Iwaizumi said with a laugh, holding him tightly. “I’m glad to see you, Assikawa.”  
“I-I mi-issed you-ou so much Iwa-cha-an”, Oikawa sobbed in his best friend’s arms.  
“I missed you too”, Iwaizumi murmured, and there were tears in his eyes as well. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”  
“Ushiwaka gave me a beautiful present for our engagement”, Oikawa said, cocking his head to show off the earring of white gold and sapphire at his ear as he dried his tears.  
“Wow, he didn’t make fun of you”, Iwaizumi said, finally releasing him. He held his face between his rough palms. “I’m proud of you”, he added with a smile.

The planetarium’s stars were shining in Oikawa’s eyes.


	4. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's time for zombies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW, if you don't want to read that, stop at "They did the dishes" and take back at "Year 2178".  
> also there are sappy things and fluff and zombies.

_**Year 2178.** _

Oikawa and Ushijima had worked all day in their new home, goofing around – maybe a little too much because Oikawa was covered in plaster dust and Ushijima in paint – and they were happy. Oikawa was preparing dinner when Ushijima grabbed his waist, hugging him tightly, his head on his shoulder.

“What is it, Toshi?”, Oikawa asked, smiling softly. Slowly, he angled his head and kissed Ushijima’s lips.

Ushijima pressed a button on a remote and music started: it was an old song, from before the apocalypse, one that made Oikawa’s heart pang. It was the song they had danced to at their marriage. Slowly, they started dancing to the music.

_Take me into your loving arms,  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars…_

Oikawa smiled, hooking his arms around Ushijima’s neck and kissing him sweetly. It made barely a month and yet… yet it felt like years. The feeling of Ushijima’s hands on his hips, swaying lightly, the hot breath in his neck, and those eyes staring right at him, so full of love.

“This song might be more than a hundred years old”, Ushijima said, “for me it will always be our song.”  
“The thousands of couples who danced to this tune don’t matter”, Oikawa answered. “What matters is us. Now.”

The evening went by cuddling, and finally Oikawa grabbed the shoebox filled with micro-SD cards.

“How about we catch some?” he grinned at Ushijima. “I’m curious about Terushima’s life with his lover and his friends. Do you think they had a happy ending?”  
“Let’s find out”, Ushijima said, starting the video.

They weren’t prepared for Terushima crying.

_“I don’t know what’s going on”, he sobbed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “We’re in such a mess. I love Daichi. I love him with all my heart. So why did I have sex with Bokuto? And why… how did I fell in love with him and Kuroo when I love Daichi?”_

 

_**Year 2016.** _

Terushima gasped under Bokuto’s thrusts, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he rocked on the bed. Bokuto’s hands under his thighs felt good, just as much as he looked beautiful with his damped forehead, just as much as he loved the sweet words he murmured to him.

“A-Ah, Kou, please…”  
“You’re so beautiful, Yuuji”, Bokuto moaned. “I love you.”

Terushima’s eyes widened as he orgasmed, bringing Bokuto over the edge with him. A few minutes later, they were laying side by side, Terushima’s back to Bokuto.

“Yuuji?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his arm gently.  
“One time can be a mistake”, Terushima replied, sniffling. “But this… I cannot hide this from Daichi, Kou”, he whispered. “This is so messed up.”  
“I’m sorry Yuuji”, Bokuto said, his voice shaking. “I shouldn’t have confessed my feelings for you. I only made you more confused.”

Terushima turned to look at him and grabbed his face. He knew how Bokuto was. How everything became his fault when he started to get depressed.

“This not your fault, Bo. It was never you fault. I’m just an ass for being unable to hold back my feelings.”  
“I’m so sorry Yuuji”, Bokuto said, crying, as Terushima smothered his face in kisses.  
“It’s my fault, Kou”, Terushima murmured, _“mea culpa, mea maxima culpa.”_

He moaned, tears spilling on his face, when Bokuto took him once more, instinctive, primal, holding onto each other as a last hope. His name was falling from his lips like a litany, hips slamming against Bokuto’s, moans echoing, louder and louder – until the bedroom’s door was slammed open.

_“What the hell?!”_ Kuroo cried out, his face crumpling in pain as he realized what was going on.  
“Tetsu what-”

Daichi froze, staring with a blank expression. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t.

“So that’s how it is?” He seethed to his boyfriend. His hand reached for Kuroo’s collar, pushing him violently against the wall as he crashed their lips together, hands ripping his t-shirt open. He was grinding their hips together, fingers clutching Kuroo’s skull painfully, Bokuto and Terushima staring at them.

None of them knew how far it would have gone if the war bells hadn’t toll – well it was more of an atrocious ringing that pulled their heads out of the gutter.

“What’s going on?” Terushima asked, standing up already and drying his tears as he pulled on some pants.

They were all staring out through the closed windows, when Kuroo pushed Daichi away and grabbed his phone, eyes widening as he read the news.

“You guys should see that”, he said in a shaking voice, going to the living-room to switch on the TV.  
_“It’s incredible, we’re facing a major crisis we would have never imagined to come true”_ , the spoke-person said, white with fear. _“As you can see”_ , she added, and a video started with what looked like a man staggering in the street, drooling blood, his eyes wide and completely white, stomach ripped open, _“zombies have suddenly appeared everywhere in major cities around the globe. From the reports, New-York is succumbing to mass panic, along with Paris, London, San Francisco, Tokyo, Shanghai and Nairobi. Whatever this is, it is spreading rapidly. Zombies are highly infectious; it seems that any of their fluids can turn you if you get in contact. The governments are gathering armies and policies to try and contain the epidemic, the population is asked to lock themselves in their homes and not go outside under any circumstance. We-”_ She paused, a hand on her earpiece. _“We’ve got some news from the government’s scientific team. It seems that zombies only survive for one month and a half. Martial law is going to be put in place, and-”_

Her piercing shriek echoed in the air when two zombies barged in, jumping on her and biting her as they stared in shock. Daichi switched off the TV, livid.

“We have to go. We have to go _now_ ”, he said, grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes, a cover and some other useful items in it.  
“But Daichi they said to stay at home…” Bokuto said, looking around to grab some clothes.  
“Bokuto if we stay here _we’ll die”_ , Daichi said. “We have to flee now. Cover yourselves as much as possible and find something that can be used as a weapon.”

Kuroo nodded.

“Daichi is right, we’ve seen enough films to know staying here is a bad idea. We may live in the suburbs of Tokyo, but we don’t have that much time to spare. Zombies will be here really quick.”

Terushima nodded, grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on with a bandana covering his nose and mouth, pulling a bonnet on his hair. He stepped in his rangers, put on leather gloves he owned and filled a bag with useful stuff, hesitating only a second before putting the small box filled with micro-SD cards in it. Meanwhile, Bokuto had gone through Kuroo’s and his motorbike clothes while Kuroo filled two bags.

“Everyone will be taking their cars”, Kuroo said. “We’ll take the bikes”, he added, tossing a helmet to Daichi and another one to Terushima. “This will give us a chance to survive.”

Daichi had only found kitchen knives but they would have to do until they found something better. He locked the door behind them as they climbed down the stairs.

“Where should we go?”  
“The mountains”, Bokuto said. “Japan is an island; people will try to leave by the sea. The mountains are our better option.”  
“Bokuto is right”, Terushima said. “We’ll take food from convenience stores when needed.”  
“I have an idea”, Kuroo said, “that could save us from being infected or getting eaten by one of those zombies. But it will not be easy.”  
“Say”, Daichi pressed him as Bokuto and Kuroo readied their bikes.  
“An anti-atomic refuge”, Kuroo said. “I have this very old uncle on the verge of death living secluded in the mountains. He knew people who died in Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and he has always been frightened by the idea of a nuclear war, so he built an anti-atomic refuge.” He put on his helmet and climbed on his bike, motioning to Daichi to climb behind him. “They said zombies could live one month and a half. I hope this is true. We’ll gather necessary things and seek a shelter there for the next three months.”

They nodded, worry in their eyes. This was not how the day was supposed to go. Daichi and Kuroo shouldn’t have walked in on their boyfriends having sex, and they shouldn’t be running from zombies instead of sorting things out. This whole situation was a mess, but they all knew they cared about each other. They cared enough to be ready to put up with everyone for three months without stepping out.

 

_**Year 2178.** _

 

Oikawa stopped the video, deathly pale. Terushima’s log had turned really dark now, on their first night out after they stopped in a forest to get some rest before resuming their travel. At first he had been afraid by how grim things had become for them in their relationship. But now… Now he was simply frightened by the apocalypse. They knew, of course, how it had been. Few people surviving. But seeing it on tape was something else. He moved closer to Ushijima.

“Do you think they made it out alive?” he asked in a shaky voice. “I don’t want them to die.”  
“We found the videos, didn’t we? And there are a lot of them. I think at least Terushima survived. Do you want to watch more?”

Oikawa nodded.

“I want to know everything. It’s because guys like them survived that we’re here today.”

 

_**Year 2016.** _

They had run out of gasoil at some point, and abandoned the bikes next to the road. They had been walking for several hours, and their meagre food stocks had already disappeared. But Kuroo seemed to know where he was going, so they followed him. They hadn’t spoken about the incident before they fled. Now was not time. They had seen zombies on their way there, and people fleeing them. They had driven away as fast as possible. They knew that if they stopped out of compassion, they were dead.

“It shouldn’t be too far now”, Kuroo said. “It should be behind those trees. We should be careful, there might be zombies around here.”

Terushima gripped his stick tighter, his knuckles white. He had spent a good part of the last evening vomiting everything he had eaten. All of this was too much for him, and Daichi averting his eyes whenever they looked at each other made him sick. They were on a small mountain road, strangely empty. He spun on his heels when he heard a groan, barely repressing a scream when he saw the zombie barely two meters away from him. Kuroo turned white.

“This is my uncle…”

None of them had time to react: Terushima had stricken, sending the frail body flying and hitting a tree, falling dead. His trembling hands released their deadly grip on the stick and he fell to his knees, throwing up once more as tears streamed down his face. In an instant, Daichi was kneeling beside him, stroking his back gently and handing him what remained of their water. Terushima drank it, trying to calm his breath but his whole body was shaking. Daichi pulled him into his embrace, murmuring soothing words in his ear.

“It’s alright, Yuuji, it’s alright.”  
“We should hurry up guys”, Kuroo said, trying to regain his composure. “We’re almost there and we’re still in danger.”

Daichi nodded back and helped Terushima stand up, an arm around his waist. Terushima’s eyes were red and puffy, and Daichi couldn’t help but kiss his hair tenderly. He couldn’t stop himself from loving him, no matter what happened. Finally, they saw the house. It was wrecked – obviously zombies had passed by – but it seemed calm now. They approached cautiously, Kuroo leading the way, alert. But nothing. The house was empty. Finally, they found the door leading to the refuge, and Kuroo frowned.

“Let me remember the code…” he mumbled, before typing a series of numbers. It didn’t work and he clicked his tongue, trying again. This time, the door opened with a hissing sound and they entered, switching on the light. There was a flight of stairs, and another door. Kuroo locked the first door behind them and opened the second one immediately.  
“If I remember correctly, this refuge is linked to a wind turbine so we should have electricity even if everything falls apart. Now let’s find the food and water stocks”, he said. “If we don’t have enough, we’ll need to go out to gather it.”

Daichi helped Terushima sit down on the floor, ruffling his hair.

“Rest a bit while we visit”, he said with a quick peck to his forehead.  
“I found the food and the water”, Bokuto said, opening a door. “There’s a lot of it.”

Kuroo grabbed the list fixed next to the door: there was a year of supplies for one guy. Which meant three months for four men. He sighed in relief.

“There is enough for us to last three months”, he announced. “After that, we’ll have to go out.”

They nodded, relieved that they were safe for now.

“Do you think there will be other survivors?” Bokuto asked.  
“Yes”, Kuroo and Daichi answered. “Perhaps not many, but there will be some”, Kuroo added.  
“We should settle here for now”, Daichi said.

The refuge was made of a bathroom, a bedroom that was also the main room, a stockroom and some kind of small kitchen in a corner. There was not much space, but there were two large mattresses. They started to take off jackets and shoes, Daichi helping Terushima before wrapping him in a cover. His hand kindly stroked his cheek, a fond look in his eyes.

“We’re safe now, Yuuji”, he murmured in a soft tone, sitting beside him.

Terushima nodded as Bokuto and Kuroo sat on the second mattress – usually they would have sprawled on each other, but now they were sitting stiffly apart, as if they were strangers. Daichi ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

“We need to talk this out.”

He could have dropped a bomb, they wouldn’t have reacted differently. Kuroo let out a bitter laugh.

“What is there to talk about? How long they’ve been going at it behind our backs? I’m sorry but I don’t see how _talking_ could resolve everything.”

Bokuto averted his eyes, head dropping. He was mortified.

“Well _I_ want to know what I did wrong”, Daichi replied, seething.  
“You did nothing wrong!” Terushima cried out, trying to wipe his tears. “It’s me! I… We fell in love”, he finally managed to say, curling on himself.

Kuroo gritted his teeth, looking away, while Daichi’s eyes fell on Bokuto. The owl took a deep breath.

“What he said is true”, he answered. “We fell in love. I already loved Tetsurou and I still love him the same, but I fell for Yuuji… And for you, Daichi.”

Terushima nodded, sniffling.

“It’s not that I fell out of love with you, Daichi. I still love you just as much. But I also feel it for Koutarou and Tetsurou.”

Daichi wasn’t saying a word, staring at them with wide eyes. Finally, he took a shaky breath, chuckling lightly.

“You two are braver than I will ever be”, he said. “I… fell for Koutarou and Tetsurou as well”, he admitted. “But I’m too much of a coward to act on it. I thought something was wrong with me”, he said, his voice trembling as tears ran down his face. “But it’s not…”

Terushima gently wiped Daichi’s tears, still pale and his hands trembling.

“I shouldn’t have been unfaithful. I’m sorry, Daichi. I should have told you. I would have told you, even if you hadn’t barged in on us.” He lightly kissed his lover’s knuckles. “Will you forgive me?”  
“Yes”, Daichi answered, wrapping him into his arms. “I forgive you.”  
“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Kuroo yelled, and he was red and there were tears rolling down his cheeks and he looked so furious and so hurt they felt their hearts tighten.

He strode to the stockroom and locked himself in there. Bokuto walked to the door and rasped his finger against the door.

“Go away”, Kuroo cried from the other side.  
“Tetsu…” the ace started.  
“Why am I not good enough?!” Kuroo yelled through the door. “I gave you my everything”, he sobbed, and Bokuto felt his heart drop. “What is it that I did wrong?!”  
“You did nothing wrong, Tetsu”, Bokuto replied, and he was crying as well, his head leaned against the door. “You are so perfect, I…”  
“No I’m not! I wouldn’t be in there if I were, I wouldn’t be yelling if I were! How can you all be so honest with your feelings? How could any of you fall in love with _me_?”

Bokuto was about to answer, when Daichi’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Kuroo, it’s me. Will you let me in?”

They heard Kuroo sniffling and the door creaked open, letting Daichi in before slamming back, locked. And neither Terushima nor Bokuto could hear a single thing of what was being said inside, apart from Kuroo’s sobs that turned to wailing at some point, nerve-wracking.

When Daichi had entered the room, Kuroo was looking away from him, his eyes puffed and red, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Gently, Daichi pulled him into his embrace, letting his friend sob in his arms, fingers clutching his clothes and digging into the flesh of his back.

“It hurts so much”, Kuroo murmured between his sobs. “I knew I wasn’t good enough but I thought he’d have the honesty to break up with me”, he hiccupped through his tears, Daichi’s hand stroking his hair.  
“Why would you not be good enough?” Daichi murmured. “You are amazing, Tetsu. Do you think Bokuto would love you if you weren’t?”  
“Bokuto is an idiot”, Kuroo replied, his voice muffled in Daichi’s shoulder.  
“Right”, Daichi admitted. “Then do you think I would love you if you weren’t worth it?”  
“Stop lying”, Kuroo said, his voice shaking.  
“But it’s true”, Daichi murmured. “It’s true. I love you.” Kuroo’s fingers clenched in his shirt. “I love you”, he murmured once more, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I love you so much Tetsu, and I didn’t know what to do, but these two idiots sure did and now…”  
“I don’t deserve any of you”, Kuroo muttered, trembling in his arms.  
“Yes you do”, Daichi replied, “and I’ll do anything necessary to make you understand that.”

And Kuroo started to wail, letting everything go – the anger and jealousy, the months of hidden love, the treason and guilt to love another – he let everything go as Daichi held him so tightly it hurt, his shoulder drenched in his tears. When Kuroo stopped, Daichi pulled him away and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, wiping his tears with his fingers.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of”, he said.  
“Thank you”, Kuroo replied, drying his face. “I’m such a wreck”, he said.

But Daichi was looking at him with fond eyes, wondering how Kuroo had managed to hid those dreadful thoughts about himself. How he could be so self-depreciating when he was so amazing. And he noted to remember that, so that he would not hurt one of the most precious persons in his life.

 

The door creaked open once more and Kuroo was sleeping peacefully in Daichi’s arms, who led him on a mattress – Kuroo wouldn’t let go of him, even in his sleep. He replied to Bokuto and Terushima’s worried eyes with a tired smile.

“Everything will be alright now”, he said, and relief washed over them. “Take the second mattress, I’ll sleep with him tonight.”

They nodded, their eyes wide, but complied, Terushima burying his face and particularly his cold nose in Bokuto’s broad and warm chest, sighing in delight. Because when Daichi said everything would be alright, they knew they could trust him on that.

 

“I’m sorry for my outburst”, Kuroo apologized at breakfast on the following morning.  
“It’s okay”, Terushima said.  
“It’s behind, now”, Bokuto added, gripping his hand tightly.

Slowly, Kuroo smiled, and it felt so good to see him back to his senses…

“Well know we need to sort our relationship out”, Daichi said. “Make sure there will be no hard feelings, resentment or jealousy among us. I have to admit seeing Kou and Yuuji going at it was a shock, but…”

“They were so hot together”, Kuroo completed.

The two aces blushed bright red, staring at their breakfast.

“But Daichi ripping Tetsurou’s shirt open sure was a sight”, Terushima counter-attacked. “I can’t help but want to see how Daichi could wreck him, right Kou?”  
“Damn straight”, Bokuto answered. He blinked. “If I dare say.”

Terushima chuckled, choking on his drink, and Daichi smiled, fingers ghosting on the nape of Kuroo.

“What do you say?” he murmured sensually.  
“That I would very much like to see Kou make a mess out of you’, Kuroo replied. “He does this insane thing with his _tongue_ ”  
“ _Tetsu_ ”, Bokuto protested, his face flushed pure red.

Daichi snickered and moved to loop his arms around Bokuto and Terushima’s neck.

“Why not, but actually Kuroo was the one doubting himself”, he said with a smirk. “Now how about we show him how much he means to us?”

When they nodded, Kuroo knew he was fucked.

 

They still took the time to finish their breakfast and wash the dishes – well actually Bokuto and Terushima were on duty. Daichi had pulled Kuroo down on a mattress, kissing him dizzy, learning to know his body with its shivers and slightly trembling voice. He had been kissing him for a while now, sitting next to him, when he heard Bokuto come closer. He pushed his leg between Kuroo’s thighs, letting him moan loudly as he grinded against him. Bokuto’s eyes seemed to change as his pupils flared, fingers trembling at the sound only him had heard until now. Softly, he grabbed Kuroo’s shoulders and brought him down, helping him lay on the mattress as Daichi took back his kissing. Bokuto’s hand was broad on Kuroo’s torso, fingers grazing his nipples through his shirt.

“Not even waiting for me?” Terushima’s voice said in a false deception.

Daichi made a sign with his fingers and Terushima nodded under Bokuto’s interested eyes.

“What’s that?”

Terushima looked at him.

“Well sometimes communicating can be difficult”, he said. “Especially if there are people around.”  
“So we have a code”, Daichi said, bending to whisper in Tetsurou’s ear: “Koutarou is not the only one with an insane tongue thing.”

They swiftly stripped off his clothes, hands brushing and lingering where they shouldn’t have until he was stark naked and Daichi grabbed Bokuto to kiss him as well, Kuroo staring at them.

“Now watch as my Yuuji ravishes your Tetsu”, he murmured in Bokuto’s ear, making him shiver.

Terushima was already settled between Kuroo’s thighs and he smirked, poking the lean legs around his head.

“If I want to give it my all you have to hold ‘em”, he said, and they grabbed Kuroo’s thighs, spreading them wider as he muffled a curse about strong hands way too close to his crotch.

He legit screamed in pleasure when Terushima took him to the root in one go, tongue piercing rolling smoothly along the underside of his cock. Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up as he stared at Daichi.

“Usually it takes a really good fucking to have him scream like that”, he said. “What’s the secret?”

Terushima pulled up, showing off his piercing and Bokuto whistled. He was about to say something when Kuroo moaned as Terushima dipped the piercing in his slit, taking the head into his mouth and giving Kuroo the time of his life.

“And you kept that to yourself, bastard!” he managed to say between his moans as his two other lovers restrained his arms.

Daichi laughed.

“I did.”

Kuroo’s breath was ragged now, his hips trying to buck up but he was held down to tightly and it only spurred him on.

“C-Comin’” he managed to warn just before releasing with a loud, loud moan.  
“Holy shit” Bokuto cursed, pressing the heel of his palm against the obvious bulge in his pants.

Kuroo came back to his senses and he stared at Bokuto.

“No.”  
“But Tetsuuu” Bokuto whined.  
“No I _can’t_ ”, Kuroo said. “I just want to watch now.”  
“He’s good isn’t he?” Daichi bragged, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair.  
“Daichi, you being proud about my sexual skills is weird”, Terushima scowled. “And I really want to watch you taking it”, he growled in a hoarse voice.

Daichi’s eyes widened at the unusual tone in his voice, and they widened even more when he felt Bokuto’s hands on him, moving along his torso and down his abs, and even lower – into his pants. He gasped when he felt him pressed against his back, the bulge of his cock too obvious not to react, Bokuto’s teeth grazing the shell of his ear.

“How ‘bout you ride me, mmh?” he suggested in this strained voice that sent shivers down Daichi’s spine.  
“C’mere”, Kuroo said, sitting against the wall and pulling Terushima into his arms. “I’ll take good care of you”, he added, dipping his hands in his underwear.  
“Wait a minute”, Daichi rasped, trying to pull away from Bokuto, “did any of you take lube?”  
“Are you fucking serious?” Kuroo retorted. “During an apocalypse? Nope we didn’t, nor condoms.”  
“We don’t need condoms” Terushima said, pressing Kuroo’s hand against him.  
“But we need lube”, Daichi said. “No way I’m taking it dry”, and Terushima chuckled – Daichi wasn’t one to pout, it was usually his role, but when he did it was… _cute._  
“Wait a sec”, Bokuto said, standing up and walking out.  
“You’re walking funny Kou”, Tetsurou teased.  
“Well try walking with a hard-on and we’ll see who walks funny”, Bokuto replied from the stock-room. “Here”, he said, coming back, “this should be good, no?”

Terushima’s eyebrows shot up and he started to laugh.

“Oil? Like, kitchen oil?”  
“As long as you don’t try to fry me”, Daichi deadpanned. “I suppose it’ll do the trick.”  
“However we can’t promise not to eat you.”  
“ _Yuuji._ ”

The two others burst out laughing, Bokuto’s deft hands shedding Daichi’s clothing until he was stark naked. The vision lit a light in Kuroo’s eyes who murmured in Terushima’s ear a “you lucky bastard”, his fingers finding their way to his mouth, making him shiver when Terushima ran his tongue between them.

“Now tell me ‘bout a good sight”, Bokuto whispered, mostly for himself, as he coated his fingers in oil. “I’ll make you feel really good, Daichi.”

Daichi sighed and Terushima gasped as Kuroo’s fingers left his mouth to run against the rim of his hole, teasing.

“You like it better this way, don’t you?” Kuroo whispered sweetly, slowly dipping his long and slender fingers in.  
“God yes”, Terushima answered, and Bokuto chuckled.  
“So you’re mostly used to topping, ain’t you, Daichi?” he asked in a hoarse voice as he sank a finger in him.

Daichi tensed, shuddering, and a blush crept to his cheeks.

“Yes.” He took a minute to calm down and then said: “I find it unfair that you’re still fully clothed when I’m completely naked.”  
“Would you happen to be shy, Dai?” Bokuto asked, finally finding what he searched for and pressing against his sweet spot.

The hoarse cry falling from his lips made them shiver, spurring Terushima on as he kissed Kuroo messily. Daichi was trembling, his vision white with pleasure, relaxed as Bokuto pressed a second finger in and resumed his gentle prep. Finally, Daichi nodded, eyes wide and darkened by lust.

“It’s okay Kou, I’m good”, he said, pushing Bokuto away and down on the mattress, undressing him swiftly.

On their side, Kuroo was thrusting his fingers in a writhing Terushima, his other hand pumping his cock easily, his eyes focused on their lovers moving around each other, learning a new pace. Daichi settled over Bokuto’s hips, slowly sinking on him with a gasp that let his whole body shuddering. Bokuto’s fingers drew soft circles on his thighs, helping him as he went down until he was pressed flush against his hips, trembling and holding back his moans.

“I had never seen him like this”, Terushima murmured, panting in Kuroo’s ear as he came closer and closer to his release. “He’s so beautiful.”

Kuroo nodded.

“They look really good together.”

Daichi quickly found his pace, rolling his hips against Bokuto and grinding down on him before rising swiftly, pleasure building in his whole body. Arching his back, he let out a groan, hands pressed on Bokuto’s stomach. The owl was panting, his eyes wild, until Daichi suddenly stopped moving, his thighs quivering around him.

“Dai?”  
“I can’t… You have to do it now because I can’t move anymore.”

Bokuto nodded, his breathing ragged.

“Okay.”

He pulled Daichi up, strong muscles rippling under his skin, Kuroo’s and Terushima’s eyes on him. His hand pressed between Daichi’s shoulder blades, pushing him against the mattress, his other hand holding his hips up, making him moan as he realized he was on display. Terushima let out a whimper, clenching tightly on Kuroo’s fingers who sped up, bringing him to his orgasm and accompanying him through it.

“I can’t believe you came just from seeing Daichi like this”, Kuroo chuckled, his voice strained. He was startled, however, when Bokuto took Daichi once more and the ex-captain of Karasuno cried out, fingers clenching on the sheets. They didn’t last long, Bokuto thrusting relentlessly against Daichi’s prostate, the later clenching down on him and losing control, his voice ringing loudly in the closed space. Daichi fell over the edge with a sob, bringing Bokuto with him, the both of them collapsing on the mattress.

When Daichi came back to his senses, he had his head in Kuroo’s lap and Terushima wiping him off with a smile, Bokuto still collapsed next to him. Kuroo’s hand rubbed his hair and he closed his eyes.

“I want to nap”, he said, pulling Terushima close.

He didn’t know how they were settled but he could definitely feel the three of them against him, and he knew this was his place. It always had been. Terushima and Bokuto were already sleeping, and Kuroo laid his head on his torso, Daichi threading his fingers through his dark hair.

“I love you”, he murmured once more in a soft tone.

Kuroo smirked, but didn’t answer, closing his eyes.

 

_**Year 2178** _

Oikawa turned to stare at Ushijima.

“I feel like we just saw something we shouldn’t have”, he said, blushing. “Why the hell didn’t you stop the video?”  
“You were watching”, Ushijima answered. “And you were making the face.”  
“What face?”  
“The same face you do when you talk about the stars.”  
“That’s a _sex-tape_ , Ushijima, _not Proxima Centauri_.”  
“I know, I’m not blind, you know. Nor deaf.”

Oikawa hid his face in his hands. Sometimes he couldn’t believe Ushijima _existed._

“Do you want to keep watching?” Ushijima asked.  
“Yes”, Oikawa answered, his voice muffled by his hands.

Once more, Terushima appeared on the screen, smiling.

_“It’s been four months we started dating”, he said. “The three of us. As much as we can date in what remains of the world. It may seem weird, but even with everything as wrecked as it is, I’m happy. I’ve got the most wonderful boyfriends in the world and even if it’s not perfect, even if we fight… I know we’ll always be together. I love them so much. And it feels good to see how Daichi has changed. He has opened up, he trusts us with ease now. He keeps us on track. Kou seems to be better as well, more focused. He always as someone to spend his energy with, so it doesn’t bear on Kuroo. And Tetsu… God, it’s astounding how much Tetsu changed in the past few months. Well it’s easy to see he has a particular relationship with Daichi, but he’s starting to open up to Kou and me.” He looked around. “We still live in the refuge, but we might start moving soon. With the winter coming, we don’t want to be alone in the mountains.”_

_There was loud bang, and suddenly Bokuto appeared on the video, collapsing on Terushima._

_“Yuuji”, he whined, and before Terushima could understand a thing, Kuroo and Daichi were collapsing on them._

Oikawa was smiling, Ushijima noticed. And he knew him enough to know he had taken a liking to these four men who survived the apocalypse and strengthened their relationship. He bent slowly, Oikawa surveying him from the corner of his eye, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Toshi you’re being sappy”, Oikawa said.  
“But you like it when I’m sappy”, Ushijima retorted with a smile, fingers brushing his waist.  
“Wakatoshi _don’t_ ”, Oikawa warned, squirming away.  
“No way I’m living you alone”, Ushijima laughed, tickling him until Oikawa was out of breath, no longer strong enough to try to escape his hands. Softly, he pressed a kiss to his lips. Oikawa was staring at him in wonder.  
“What is it?”  
“I love you”, Oikawa blurted out, turning bright red, and Ushijima laughed.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


	5. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oikawa discovers a car, while Bokuto, Terushima, Kuroo and Daichi drive theirs across what once was the United States.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's... more Ushioi then I'd thought there would be here. And more suggestive/explicit stuff.  
> Also, please don't use lube like they do. That could be dangerous. And respect old things.

_**Year 2178** _

Oikawa wiped the sweat from his brow, before going back to work. There were tons of stuff in this house, mostly too old to be useful, rotten or rusty. He pulled away a plank, and gasped.

“Wakatoshi!” he called as loud as he could – his husband was on the roof, his strong, broad back glistening with sweat as he worked hard under the sun.  
“Coming!”

A few minutes later, he arrived, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“What’s the problem?”  
“Just look at what I found!” Oikawa said excitedly.

An old electricity car was buried under the rubble, and though it was old, there was a high probability it was still useful. Ushijima whistled, trying the door – it was locked. A thought illuminated his face.

“Wait a minute!” he said before running in their house, coming back with an enormous keychain to which dangled several keys. He grabbed one which was obviously a car key and tried it on the door: it clicked open.  
“You’re my hero, Toshi”, Oikawa said with a bright smile, entering the car and settling in the driver’s seat, while Ushijima took place in the cramped passenger seat.

It was ridiculous, the car didn’t have what it needed to move and even if it had, it was stuck under rubbish. Oikawa laughed as he slammed his hands against the wheel, startled when the honk went off – and the face he made was priceless, leaving Ushijima wheezing as he laughed breathlessly.

“You don’t even know how to drive”, Ushijima said, drying his tears.  
“Because you know, perhaps?”  
“It was part of my university courses, so yes”, Ushijima answered. “This car will be very useful”, he added as he closed his door and opened the glove compartment to peek inside. “Hey, Tooru, look at this!”

He was holding a paper photography, obviously very old.

“It’s them”, Oikawa said under his breath. “Terushima, Kuroo, Daichi and Bokuto. This was their car!”  
“Indeed it was”, Ushijima said with a smirk, searching a bit more in the compartment and pulling out a centuries-old bottle of lube and a box of condoms.  
“I can’t believe we found stuff like this after all this time”, Oikawa laughed, grabbing the bottle of lube and popping it open. Nonchalantly, he squeezed it over his fingers, squeaking when the cold liquid dripped on his skin. “What, it’s not dry?!”

He looked up and found Ushijima staring at him with a thoughtful smile on his lips.

“Toshi I know that smile”, Oikawa warned, grabbing a tissue in the compartment to wipe his fingers off. “What the hell are you thinking about?”  
“Well I was thinking about taking you in the backseat”, Ushijima answered bluntly, “but it would be quite disrespectful to our ancestors, wouldn’t it be?”

Oikawa laughed earnestly.

“Seeing these guys, I doubt they’d mind”, he said, getting gracelessly to the backseat and kissing Ushijima. “C’mon now big guy”, he said, and it was a miracle they both managed to fit in the cramped space of the backseat. He burst out laughing when Ushijima bumped his head against the roof.  
“It’s not very comfortable.”  
“But that’s what’s exciting”, Oikawa said, shifting to lie on the seat, his thighs already resting on Ushijima’s hips, backside rubbing against the slight bulge in his jeans. He liked how Ushijima looked, head bent to fit in the car, muscles on display and a slightly disapproving look on his face.  
“Are you really sure you want to use this stuff?” he asked, pointing to the old lube in his hand.

Oikawa rolled his hips against him.

“C’mon, Toshi”, he breathed, “like back in those days when guys pretended their car broke down to make a move!”

Ushijima’s hands travelled up his thighs, settling on his hips before roughly pulling his jeans down, hiking his t-shirt up and pressing kisses to his abdomen. Oikawa squirmed under him, until his jeans were totally out of the way, and he swatted Ushijima’s side.

“You big bully, stop teasing!”  
“Are you sure?” he asked with a sinister grin.  
“C’mon, Toshi, don’t make me beg for it!”

Ushijima reached in the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his large dagger and tearing through Oikawa’s underwear, who gasped.

“Savage!” he said – but it was obvious he liked it.  
“Didn’t you just ask me to stop teasing?” Ushijima asked, squeezing the centuries old lube on his fingers. “You’re eager enough to want to use this antiquity, I thought you wouldn’t mind if I tore down your underwear…” he said in this rough, deep voice he used when he was excited, when the sight of Tooru spread out under him was becoming too much. “Or perhaps that was just an act and you want me to do it nice and slow?”

Oikawa was gasping, moaning slightly with each thrust of his fingers already stretching him deliciously – and stopping just a bit too early, already pressing into him and giving him what he wanted. That slight sting of pain that made him feel alive, and the idea of something rushed, because forbidden – there was no time, just the desire to always feel closer and closer, Ushijima’s hands gripping his hips tightly.

“Wakatoshi”, he gasped, his back burning from the rub against the seat, not so unlike someone else decades earlier…

 

_**Year 2017** _

 

It had been four months since the end of the Apocalypse, and people were already starting to build back their lives. Things had changed – a lot, if they were being honest. But none of them could bring himself to dislike it. Old hatreds were forgotten – they needed to help each other in order to survive.

Daichi unclenched his fingers on the wheel, turning slightly to eye Kuroo, sitting beside him as they drove down an empty road – most roads were empty now, and their electricity motored car was only silent when Bokuto _finally_ shut up.

“How are the babes?” he asked Kuroo, who looked behind them and smirked at the sight of Terushima sprawled over Bokuto.  
“Sleeping like logs”, Kuroo replied. “Aren’t you tired? It’s already the middle of the night.”  
“I’m fine, I can still go. And it’s calm. If we stop, it’ll wake them up.”  
“Yeah, I see what you mean. If I have to spend another hour with them making out in the backseat I swear I’ll shoot myself.”  
“Driving with a boner is like one of the worst things”, Daichi complied.  
“If I were a dick I’d give you one right now”, Kuroo said.  
“Keep your hands to yourself”, Daichi grumbled.  
“Do you really think I need to touch you?”  
“Kuroo don’t you even try or I swear I’ll open the door and throw you out.”  
“But you like it when I play dirty.”  
“Kuroo you’d better keep that smirk away from me”, Daichi warned, raising his voice.  
“Asghjkl?”

They both stilled, Kuroo slowly turning to see Bokuto with half-open eyes looking at them. He closed his eyes again, and soon he was snoring happily, making them sigh in relief. Kuroo stared at Daichi, his jaw clenched as he continued to drive. His fingers brushed against his over the gear.

“Pull over”, he said, his voice firm.  
“But…”  
“Do it”, Kuroo insisted, and soon the car was parked on the side of the road, something that would have been unthinkable just a few months ago. “Come here”, he said, patting his lap.

Daichi sighed but complied, settling on his knees, sitting in Kuroo’s lap, eyes defying him to do something. He sighed louder when Kuroo nipped at his jaw, fingers working his jeans open.

“You need to relax”, he murmured. “Everything will be alright. I know you’re worried, but believe me, we’ll find a nice place to settle in.”

He wrapped his long fingers around him and started stroking him lightly, watching as Daichi’s head fell forward and rested against his shoulders. He could feel the tension in his body, in the curl of his fingers in his flesh, in the exhausted drop of his eyelids.

“I’ll take your properly once you’ll be rested”, he murmured in his ear. “I’ll send them for food and I’ll fuck you in the backseat until you scream my name.”  
“Tetsu”, Daichi moaned in a low voice.  
“Yeah”, he whispered, nibbling at his lobe and increasing the speed of his hand as he worked Daichi to his release – which didn’t take long to happen.

 

“If you wake them up, Kuroo will kill you”, Bokuto whispered to Terushima who was observing his lovers as they slept against each other – and surely enough they would find themselves with a stiff neck.  
“They will be happy if we bring back breakfast”, Terushima said. “I’m leaving them a note.”

He did just as he had said, Bokuto taking hold of his hand and swinging it as they walked through the desolated and yet beautiful landscape. Terushima loved the feeling of Bokuto’s oversized sweater hugging his body and falling on his thighs, the sleeves too long and rolled up – and Bokuto loved seeing him in it.

They finally arrived to a small shop that hadn’t been looted yet, taking everything they could in a cart before taking the road back. By now, it made no doubt Kuroo and Daichi would have woken up, and they were happy not to be around them – both of them were particularly grumpy in the morning. They arrived, however, to the sight of Kuroo’s naked upper half, dishevelled as he moved roughly, until it became obvious it was the snapping of his hips that gave him this gorgeous shine. They caught a glimpse of Daichi, red-faced and blissful, his jaw slack and his eyes closed as he let himself be rocked back and forth by Kuroo. He rose only to give them a sight of his rug-burned back and Terushima winced, automatically putting a hand to his own painful back.

“We should give them a moment”, Terushima said, turning back, Bokuto’s hand still clasped in his. “I think they need a moment together.”

He took out his phone – it was ridiculous that in this post-apocalyptic world, they still could use their phones – and started to film himself and Bokuto. If you asked him why, he would say “for posterity”.

“Say hi, Kou.”  
“Hi!”  
“So we’re on March 17th, 2017 and we’re still on our road-trip with Daichi and Kuroo. We’re searching for a place to settle and we’re now driving through what once was Texas.”  
“They’re totally fucking in the car’, Bokuto said with a laugh.  
“Koutarou this is _my_ video log, don’t come throwing in your commentaries!” Terushima sulked.  
“I want to help you!” Bokuto said, grabbing him and spinning him around.

 

_**Year 2178** _

 

Oikawa was laying breathlessly, Ushijima sprawled on top of him – as much as they could, anyway, in the cramped car.

“Do you realize we just made love in an antiquity?” Oikawa said with a laugh.  
“I’d be damned if I cared”, Ushijima mumbled against him, “humans have always been the same.”  
“True”, Oikawa replied. “But I still love the idea.”  
“If you love old things perhaps you should have married an old man”, Ushijima said with a smirk.

Oikawa slapped his arm.

“Mean, Toshi!” He snuggled up against him. “I married the one I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought. Next chapter should be exclusively UshiOi. The prompt was "Cooking".


	6. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa loves honey, but he loves Ushijima even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WOOOW. I'm sorry it took so long, though. I don't know what happened. I'll try to write the two last chapters quickly enough (fluuuuff, flufff, so much fluff we're drowning in it).  
> Warning for... I don't know, it's not smut bc they don't _do_ anything but it's heavily hinted and... well. Let's call it "erotic stuff" (+ food innuendos bc how could I not).

Oikawa had just finished cleaning when Ushijima came back with a deer.

“You are not preparing this thing in the house, Ushiwaka!” Oikawa warned him, and Ushijima simply nodded.

When he came back two hours later, it was only with large chunks of meat. This time, Oikawa helped him transport the skin and all that could be useful to the basement.

“I’m cooking tonight”, Oikawa stated simply, grabbing provisions from the shelves.  
“Let me help, then”, Ushijima answered, grabbing food too.

A moment later, they were back in their kitchen, a centuries old recipe book open in front of them. Oikawa burst out laughing when he realized his husband had flour up to his elbows, and even on his cheeks and nose. He pushed the dish in the oven before attempting anything.

“My, aren’t you beautiful, Toshi!” he said, snaking his arms around his waist.

Ushijima looked at him and bent slightly to kiss his lips, the small pecks soon moving down to Oikawa’s jaw. The slender man shrieked when Ushijima’s hands squeezed his butt, covering his trousers in flour.

“Look at what you’ve done!” he grumbled, though he just feigned it. “I’m all dusty now!”

Ushijima smiled playfully and grabbed something on the counter.

“Open up and close your eyes”, he simply said, and Oikawa did it with a giggle.  
“It’s sweet!” he exclaimed – though it was more _“it’ch shweet!”_ if he was being honest. “What is it?” he asked, opening his eyes.  
“Honey I found on my way back”, Ushijima replied. “I used it with the grilled cheese, I know you have a sweet tooth, after all…”  
“You’re the best”, Oikawa answered, licking his lips to see if he could taste more of the honey. He couldn’t find any, and his hand darted to the counter, his fingers dipping into the honey. He startled when Ushijima intercepted his hand, closing his lips around the tip of his finger and suckling the honey, staring right into his eyes. He couldn’t help but gasp at the intensity of his gaze.  
“Toshi you’re being unfair”, he whined, and Ushijima grinned, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, mouth letting go of his fingers to kiss his jaw and neck.  
“You’re right”, he murmured in response, “it’s sweet.”

In his arms, Oikawa shuddered at the low rumble of his voice, gripping his shoulders tightly – and there was still honey on his fingers, but it didn’t seem to matter anymore, not when Ushijima was marking his neck and collarbones, peppering him with kisses.

“Toshi”, he gasped, “Toshi don’t-”

But Ushijima was already lifting him up, their hips grinding, and he loved every single sound that fell from Oikawa’s mouth. He glanced at the living-room, and at the corridor leading to their bedroom, and finally decided both were too far-away and set Oikawa down on the counter. He could feel the pressure of his lover’s thighs around his waist, and the sweetness of his lips against his, and he loved it all. His hands on either side of Oikawa’s hips, he leaned forward, invading his space to take his lips fully.

“I thought you loved honey”, he whispered in his ear, bringing his own fingers coated in honey to Oikawa’s mouth. The gleam in his eyes was worth searching for this particularly sweet honey Oikawa loved so much. His husband moaned around his fingers, sucking greedily at the digits just to get more honey, and suddenly their mouths were clashing in a kiss.  
“I love _you_ ”, Oikawa retorted, gasping, his hands trailing on his torso and already pushing off his shirt.  
“Well that’s flattering”, Ushijima chuckled low in his ear, his hands riding up his t-shirt and against the smooth skin. “You know what? I’d love an _extra dish_ tonight”, he murmured against his lips, and Oikawa moaned.  
“Should I prepare it then?”  
“Oh no I’m doing that myself”, Ushijima said, dropping to his knees.

Oikawa clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his voice – to no avail because Ushijima looked downright sinful and he was way too sensitive for these games. They both stilled, however, when they heard a loud crash outside.

“What was that?”  
“I don’t know” Ushijima answered, rising. “Stay here.”

He moved to the door and opened it, staring outside. Oikawa lightly jumped from the counter and ran up to him.

“Wha-” He paused, looking outside. “Why is there a full cart of vegetables in our garden?”  
“I have absolutely no idea”, Ushijima answered. He looked around once more, and then up. “Should we get worried about the fact that there is a condor flying in circle above us?”  
“YES”, Oikawa answered, his voice steely.  
“The cart-”  
“Leave the cart outside and come back inside”, he said, pulling him roughly inside. His hands cupped his cheeks and he kissed his lips several times. “These birds are dangerous, Toshi. Avoid them.” He snuggled in Ushijima’s arms and sighed. “I’m not in the mood anymore.”

Ushijima silently hugged him and pecked his temple.

“Well we still have the main course, the side dish can wait a bit”, he replied.

Oikawa smiled and Ushijima swore to himself to cook with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it even after all this time, as usual don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought of it (it makes no sense I KNOW).


	7. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, Oikawa and Ushijima have decided to adopt children.  
> Oikawa retrieves Terushima's video-log and wonders if they had children, like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I hope you'll like it!  
> Warning for emotions in this chapter, mentions of terminal illness and death (bc yeah no hiding it BoKuroTeruDai died a LONG TIME AGO. No shit.).

Oikawa climbed out of the car after Ushijima had gentlemanly opened the door to him, smiling to his husband as he took his hand. Ushijima squeezed it gently, smiling too, before climbing the steps. They stopped at the double doors of the big building, looking at each other before knocking. It didn’t take long for one of the doors to open, a young man standing there with a smile and paint smudged over his freckled cheeks. His expression brightened when he saw them, his hold strengthening over the three months old baby in his arms.

“You are the Ushijima, right?” he simply said. “I received your file. Come in, come in. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I’m the director of this orphanage.”  
“Nice to meet you”, Ushijima replied, as Oikawa gave a quick bow.

They followed Yamaguchi through the building and to what probably was his office. He gestured to two worn out chairs, sitting behind his desk before taking a file on top of a pile. He skimmed through it.

“Alright, everything is in order. Two children, is that it?”  
“Yes”, Oikawa answered, wiping his palms on his trousers.

He was nervous, eyes darting around, and couldn’t seem to stop and focus on anything. This was a big step in his and Ushijima’s life. Yamaguchi closed the file with a slap before looking up.

“I assume you want to see the children”, he said. “They all deserve all the love in the world and I’m glad you decided to take two of them as your own. Come with me, it’s time for the pause, they will be playing in the garden.”

Yamaguchi opened another set of double doors, allowing them to see the children playing there. The oldest of them were helping Yamaguchi take care of the youngest, though some of them would soon leave to become hunters or go to college. There were so many children around them, Oikawa’s heart tightened. He would have liked to help more, but they couldn’t.

“Look at these two”, Ushijima murmured with a soft smile.

A little boy of around four was sitting with a kid of maybe six months in his arms, a teen showing him how to feed the baby. Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat.

“These two”, he said. “It’s these two.”  
“I couldn’t agree more”, Ushijima said, kissing his temple.

Yamaguchi nodded and called:

“Reon, bring Kunimi and Goshiki here.” He then looked at Oikawa and Ushijima: “Kunimi Akira and Goshiki Tsutomu. They aren’t technically brothers, but they were found together and Kunimi absolutely refuses to leave Goshiki. He wasn’t even an hour old, and Kunimi goes into a catatonic state when we asked about what happened, so I don’t know anything more.”

The teen nodded sternly from afar, took the baby from the little kid’s arms, and guided them to Oikawa and Ushijima. Kunimi looked at them curiously, eyes darting to Goshiki every few minutes. His attachment to the baby made Oikawa’s heart melt. He crouched down and looked at the boy with a smile.

“Hello Kunimi”, he said. “I’m Tooru, and this is my husband Wakatoshi.”  
“I’m not leaving Tsutomu”, the child simply stated, looking straight back at him.

Oikawa nodded.

“Would you like to come with Wakatoshi and I, with Tsutomu? I’d like to be your father”, he simply said, seeing nothing would get past the cunning child.

Kunimi seemed to consider the question, then nodded.

“Do I get your name then?” he asked, cocking his head.  
“If you want to, yes.”  
“I would be very happy to call you Ushijima Akira”, Ushijima said in his softest voice, crouching too as not to intimidate him.  
“And Tsutomu too”, Kunimi stubbornly said. “I want Tsutomu to be my brother.”  
“Alright”, Ushijima nodded. “Ushijima Tsutomu then”, he added, holding out his hand to receive Goshiki who was staring at him with curious, admiring eyes.  
“Kuni- Akira”, Yamaguchi said, “go with Reon pack your things, okay? We still have some documents to fill, just come to my office afterwards.”

The boy nodded, grabbing Reon’s hand and walking to the room he shared with several other kids of about the same age. Ushijima entrusted Goshiki to Oikawa, the young man cooing to his newly made son, his deep brown eyes already filled with love. It didn’t take long to Kunimi to pack his very few things, before he arrived in the office where Oikawa and Ushijima were completing the adoption file and immediately climbed into Oikawa’s lap. A moment later, they were walking out of the orphanage, Oikawa holding Goshiki and Kunimi holding Ushijima’s hand tightly.

“Can I call you Daddy?” he asked, looking at Oikawa.  
“Of course”, Oikawa beamed, “you’re my son, aren’t you?”  
“Yes”, Kunimi replied, his eyes filling with tears but he stubbornly refused to cry. “And I’ll call you Papa”, he said to Ushijima.

Oikawa could see how these simple words affected Ushijima, and he had rarely seen him so close to crying, though anyone else wouldn’t have noticed. He was barely repressing his own tears, but he didn’t want to worry the boys.

“Where are we going?” Kunimi asked as Ushijima made him climb in the backseat with Goshiki.  
“Home”, Oikawa answered, “we’re going home.”

The way Kunimi’s eyes lit up was worth everything.

 

Around an hour later, Ushijima was parking the car – the very one they had found while cleaning the house three years ago – behind the house, plugging it in. Oikawa smiled at the sight of their home. They had done an amazing work on it, he had to admit. It was cream-coloured, with red shutters, and red roof-tiles, as if they had just taken it out from a children’s drawing. They had changed the door for a heavy one made of hardwood, and a small vegetable garden was flourishing next to it. All around, there were fields, most of them not yet ready for harvest, but they had plenty of reserve. They had linked the house to a well a few meters away, and used a generator for electricity that was produced through geothermic devices, solar energy and newly designed wind turbines. They were completely autonomous.

Kunimi watched everything with what seemed to be amazement as they entered the house, taking off their shoes immediately. The floor was made of a patchwork of different woods, not necessarily aesthetic but that served as a good isolation and was the only material they had had access to at the time. Only the bedrooms were different, small rooms with tatami floors and futons. There were two of them, one for Ushijima and Oikawa, the other for Goshiki and Kunimi. They had emptied another, bigger room for the kids to use as a playroom when the weather was bad. All the mess they had put in there was in the living-room for now, waiting for Oikawa to go through it. Funny how they had accumulated things in only three years.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast, between settling the children’s in and Ushijima’s work at the farm. Oikawa took them with him when he went to the sheepfold to milk the sheep, showing them the three lambs they had had a bit earlier. He was proud of his animals, and Kunimi seemed to love them. Goshiki, however, seemed to be a bit frightened. He couldn’t help but laugh at the distressed sound the kid emitted as a sheep came closer and nudged his leg. After that, they ate a simple but nourishing dinner, and Ushijima put the children to bed, asking them how they had liked their day and bidding them goodnight. Then he joined Oikawa in their bedroom, where the young man was going through chip cards.

“We never watched it to the end”, Oikawa said when Ushijima came in. “I wonder if they had children too?”

Ushijima looked through the labelled cards and took one. “For Yachi’s 18th b-day” was written on it. He handed it to Oikawa, whose fingers lightly traced the rim of the chip card. He smiled softly and they settled side by side, cuddling, as the video started. The first thing they saw was Terushima, a bit older but mostly thinner, sitting in a rugged couch with a baby in his arms, feeding it a baby bottle of milk. The baby was around three months old, with silk soft blond hair and warm, curious brown eyes looking back at Terushima. The video quickly changed to another, the baby was around a year old, and was obviously taking her first steps towards Daichi who was encouraging her gently. Another, of Bokuto sleeping soundly with the baby girl tucked safely under his chin, taking a deserved nap. Kuroo, sprawled on the floor and drawing with the now three years old little girl. The years went by in a flash, showing an obviously enormously loved Yachi growing up, becoming a kid, and then a cute teen, growing up to a fine, beautiful young woman with a bright smile hugged tightly by her four parents. And then the four men appeared, smiling and waving, chanting a “happy birthday Yachi!” to their precious daughter.

“Why are you crying?” Ushijima asked as Oikawa hurriedly wiped his cheeks.  
“It’s just… they were happy, Toshi. Really happy, even if they lived in harsh conditions and survived the Apocalypse.”

Ushijima hugged him tightly, putting another video on, not so long after the Apocalypse. Oikawa fell asleep not long after that, and Ushijima took the last video.

 

_**Year 2057.** _

 

Terushima started the video log, smiling weakly at the camera. He seemed older than he really was, weaker and thinner. His hands couldn’t stop trembling.

“This will be my last video log”, he said simply. “We should have known the Apocalypse would have consequences on us. Cancer is slowly destroying me and I don’t want…” He took a breath, “I don’t want to record and document my withering. I want the future to remember me the way I was, the way I’ve always been. I want people to remember how happy my life was. I’ve had the most wonderful husbands in the world and a daughter I love with everything I have, my family is the best I could ever dream of. My community is made of good friends that I love dearly too. I’m more than sixty years old, which seeing how we all live is pretty good. Pretty old. I want to make this last video while everything is still fine. While we’re still all together. I have… I have the brightest hopes for the generations to come.” He smiled brightly. “We are the only ones who knew the old world, who remember it. They were given a new start with new values and I trust them to do better than us. So, this is goodbye.”

Terushima threw a peace sign at the camera before moving slowly through the house. A good house, really. He stopped on Kuroo, sitting on the couch. His dark hair had turned white, but it was still as wild as ever. He looked peaceful. Daichi was sitting next to him, reading. He looked up and smiled at Terushima. There was something hurt in the way he looked at him – he knew, oh dear he knew how much Terushima was suffering. How much he didn’t show. Terushima moved again, to the kitchen where Bokuto was standing with a baby boy in his arms, cooking and cooing. It almost looked like he hadn’t changed. Outside, under the blazing sun, Yachi was sitting with a man who could only be her lover. She was older too, and watching two little boys wrestling in the grass, while a girl, a bit older, scribbled something on a notebook with a serious expression. Terushima was smiling behind the camera. 

Then, slowly, he brought his hand to the recording device and shut it off. He put it down on a nearby table and walked to the kids, sitting difficultly besides the girl.

“Look Grandpa’ Yuuji, I drew you with Grandpa’ Kou, Grandpa’ Tetsu and Grandadchi!”

Terushima took the drawing between his trembling, wrinkled fingers, brushing slightly against the thick paper as he smiled.

“It is a beautiful drawing, Yui. I’m very proud of you.”

The child smiled back, and then looked down.

“Grandpa’ Yuuji… Mom said you are sick, but you’ll get better, won’t you?”

Terushima smiled sadly, ruffling the child’s dark hair.

“Your mom is right, Yui. I’m sick, very sick, and one day soon I’ll go.”

The child looked up at him with tears-filled eyes, launching herself at him.

“You’ll take me with you, won’t you?”  
“I can’t, Yui.”  
“I don’t want you to go”, she cried out, sobbing. “I’ll be very sad, and Mom too, and Grandpa’ Kou, and Grandpa’ Tetsu, and Grandadchi, we will all be very sad if you go!”

Feeling his heart squeeze, Terushima grabbed Yui and held her against him.

“I will always be with you”, he murmured, “in here”, he added, pointing to her heart. “I will never abandon you, my dear, very dear Yui, okay?”  
“But I still want to hug you lots”, she cried in his shoulder, “and play with you, and have dinner altogether, and play pranks on Grandadchi.”

As much as he tried, he couldn’t hold back his tears. He squeezed the child tighter.

“I want that too”, he answered. “But I’m too old now, so you’ll have to hug and love the others lots and lots for me, okay?”

She nodded slowly.

“Show me again the photos!” she demanded.  
“Alright”, he smiled, and, his arms wrapped around one of the brightest lights of his life, he pulled out his very old phone where he kept pictures of his young years with his lovers, of their Yachi, and of all their grandchildren. _A very happy life, indeed,_ he said to himself as he recounted stories, _very, very happy._

 

_**Year 2181** _

 

Ushijima took the chip carefully, staring at it for several minutes. Then his eyes fell on Oikawa, sleeping peacefully. Oikawa, who had only ever hoped for the better for these four guys. And this last video left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The sight of a diminished Terushima pained him, when he had seen him very lively and young. But old age wasn’t what hurt the most, it was the idea that he had been separated from the ones he loved by an illness his grandchildren’s generation treated as his a cold. He knew you couldn’t know any of that with the last batch of videos – only with this one. This cursed one. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the chip card, and broke it in two in a swift movement.

The snap it made had him flinching, but Oikawa hadn’t heard a thing. Softly, he slid out of the bedroom, put on his shoes and his jacket, before heading out. The night was cold, but the sky was bright with countless stars. He loved to watch them with Oikawa through summer nights. Sometimes, Iwaizumi’s squad stopped by and they watched them all together. It was always happy times. From the last news they had had of them, Iwaizumi had found a companion in Tendou. Perhaps they would celebrate a wedding soon, perhaps not. He walked, longing the fields to the patch of forest no too far from the house, but far enough that Oikawa basically never went there. A few meters into the forest, he found the clearing. The moon was shining right down on it – whether it was on purpose or not, he didn’t know. He stopped in the middle, crouched and dug his fingers in the cold, soft earth. There was barely any greenery there, but he made sure flowers grew around the small mausoleum. Slowly, he buried the remains of the chip card beside it, wiped his calloused hands and stood up.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “I couldn’t… I can’t tell him. He knows, of course, you’ve been long dead. But… I want him to keep the memories he has of you four. I hope you can forgive me.”

The stone was cold under his palm, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. The trees rustled, and he felt peace descend upon him. As if they were telling him “we understand”. Perhaps they were. His fingers felt the careful, loving carvings on the stone. _Yuuji_ , our blazing sun. _Koutarou_ , our summer days. _Tetsurou_ , our winter fires. _Daichi_ , our warm cuddles. _May you rest in peace_. An old photography was trapped in the stone, under a protective glass. Ushijima had changed it when he had discovered the mausoleum. They were there, young and bright and smiling, the four of them. So obviously in love it physically hurt. Behind them, he could make out the house. The house that was now his and Oikawa.

Slowly, he stepped away and walked out of the forest, back to his house. Back to his bed, where Oikawa had woken up, his gaze hazy and his hair a nest.

“Where were you, Toshi?” he murmured sleepily.  
“Taking a midnight stroll”, he answered, “go back to sleep, Tooru.”

Oikawa nuzzled his chest, smiling peacefully.

“I love you”, Ushijima whispered as Oikawa fell asleep again. “More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it, I'll try to update the next (and last) chapter soon! It will be happy, joyful and smutty one. Because i want this story to end on a good note.


	8. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy BoKuroTeruDai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow it took me long enough but FINALLY, the last chapter is here. I hope you'll like it.  
> Also I hate myself because writing foursomes is a logistic nightmare that was such a bad idea
> 
> The song is "For the Dancing and the Dreaming", from How to Train Your Dragon 2 (I absolutely love this song and if you haven't heard it, you should definitely listen to it).

_**Year 2018** _

“I LOVE this place”, Terushima said, spinning on his heels.

Bokuto was following him, a duffel bag in hand, and behind them were Kuroo and Daichi. The two other men were still on the porch, looking up and obviously already assessing the work the farm needed. Terushima quickly ran through all the rooms, and down to the basement, grinning. Bokuto had been slower – he had injured his ankle a few days ago, nothing worth worrying but Kuroo had been clear: no running around until nothing hurt anymore. Kuroo and Daichi were the slowest, observing everything to know if the rundown building was worth it.

“So? Can we settle here?” Terushima asked, his eyes shining, and Bokuto ruffled his hair.

Kuroo nodded sharply.

“The main structure is sane and sturdy”, he said. “This will be our home.”

Terushima whooped and they all started to laugh. After months of traveling, they had finally found a place to settle in. They had travelled miles and miles – from Tokyo to the mountains, and then back down where they’d taken a ship evacuating survivors either to what remained of Russia, or what remained of the United States. Bokuto had been sea-sick the whole trip. They had gotten an electric car once they arrived, and travelled through the mostly deserted land. And now, they were here. In what once was Colorado.

“Alright”, Daichi said, clapping his hands. “Yuuji, you go with Tetsu to the village we saw south. Take the supplies we will need. Bokuto, you will stay here and help me. We will clean at least one room to settle in before we start renovating.”

They nodded and set to work. By the end of the day, they had two rooms cleaned up, buckets of water, a warm meal and an old mattress spread on the floor. It was calm – both Terushima and Bokuto were completely tired out, and neither Kuroo nor Daichi were feeling any better.

About two months later, the house was standing proudly again, Kuroo had managed to make them completely autonomous energy-speaking, and Daichi had started a vegetable garden on the side of the house. Now that they could live there, they could also start to cultivate the land around – it was not much, of course, and it was hard work, but it was enough to feed them, and still have enough to barter with the village.

Life was completely different now, the village mainly made of small houses and young people like them. No one really cared what you did, as long as you were useful to the village. The world was starting to live again – weddings and births, celebrations of the end of the Apocalypse, and storytelling by the huge bonfire at night, in the central place. Wild animals passing through, and cattle being raised. Schools opening, with rarely more than five children attending. It wasn’t perfect, far from it – but it was different and, maybe, better.

 

They were about to have dinner in the living-room, sitting around the table, when Bokuto dropped the bomb.

“Why don’t we get married?”

Kuroo had chocked on his water, Daichi quickly patting his back. Terushima was staring at Bokuto in silence.

“What?” Kuroo croaked. “There’s no way we can…”  
“Old laws no longer apply”, Bokuto said. “I had a conversation with the Counsel, they say things changed and we must go with the flow.” He paused. “It wouldn’t change things”, he added. “It’s just… I wanted to propose to you, and have a wedding, and…”

Terushima put a hand on his arm before he got too worked up.

“We were just surprised because we never thought this could be possible one day”, he said, smiling. “But I’d be most happy to marry you, Koutarou”, he added, sliding his arms around his waist.

Daichi helped Kuroo regain his composure, and then said:

“It’s a lovely idea, Kou. Now that the harvest is out of the way, we can hold wedding preparations. Though with our works, wedding bands might be too dangerous to wear.”  
“Earrings”, Kuroo whispered. “We can have matching earrings. I’ll ask the jeweller tomorrow.”

Bokuto beamed, and in a matter of seconds, they were all rolling on the floor and laughing, kissing – it didn’t matter who or how. It was much, much simpler that way.

 

They held the wedding on the first day of spring. Everyone had put on their best clothes, and there was music playing, and food being distributed, and an overall joyous atmosphere that made Kuroo’s heart pound. He had never imagined something like this. He and Daichi had managed to get two sets of traditional clothing. Black and white for Daichi, red and white for Kuroo. Bokuto was wearing a black tuxedo with a bow tie, which would have been serious if he hadn’t spent the day crying. And Terushima… Terushima had dyed an old tuxedo golden, and looked simply fabulous. They now wore matching earring – simple metals studs made of gold – and Kuroo’s smile had never been more bright. Terushima’s energy wasn’t wasted on Bokuto, the two of them seemingly inexhaustible as they danced around and played tag with others, while Kuroo and Tetsurou had settled for a slow, pressed together.

“It’s time to lit the bonfire!” a voice called, and the grooms were pushed forward and given each a torch.

Suddenly, the silence was deafening – and then the fire crackled and roared, and cheers erupted from the small crowd. Terushima looked amazed and in awe as everything quieted down. They had left the car at home, opting for a carriage of two horses, and it was time to go – before the night got too cold. They bid their goodbyes to their friends before climbing in. Daichi took the reins, Terushima sitting beside him, while Bokuto and Kuroo settled in the back. They sat in silence a moment, and suddenly Kuroo’s voice rose in the night.

“I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With never a fear of drowning”, he sung in a low voice, and Daichi’s lips twitched into a smile. “And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey…”

Before he could react, Bokuto was singing as well:

“If you will promise me your heart  
And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me”, and you could hear the joy in his voice, and laughter bubbled in Terushima’s throat and suddenly, the four of them were singing at the top of their voices, feelings they rarely dared to show:

“But I've no need for mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me  
But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me!”

They didn’t exactly sing well, but it was filled of feelings, of things this day had brought, and their hearts were light now. In no time, they were home, and Terushima and Bokuto quickly took care of the horses before going home, shivering. The house was warm, though, thanks to Daichi and Kuroo. Their jaws dropped as soon as they entered: Kuroo was standing in the middle of the room, his torso naked and clothes rumpled, hanging loosely on his hips, his cheeks bright red.

“I told you that’d break them”, Daichi said, but his voice was just as dark with desire.  
“Fuck” Bokuto said, striding to Kuroo and lifting him up bridal-style, the young man flushing even more when his clothes dropped to the floor.  
“I can’t carry you”, Terushima said to Daichi, who chuckled and kissed his nose.  
“But I can”, he replied, throwing him over his shoulders.  
“That’s not romantic, Daichi!” Terushima whined, and Daichi laughed, following Bokuto to their bedroom.

There, Kuroo was laid on the bed and Bokuto was kissing him furiously while trying to remove his clothes. Daichi dropped Terushima beside them and they immediately started to help Bokuto undress, his fingers scrambling uselessly over the fabric. Kuroo gasped loudly when Bokuto released his mouth, before pulling Terushima down with him. His kisses were less savage but just as ravishing, turning the younger man into a flushed, trembling mess in his arms. Daichi was already reaching in the drawer to pull out lube, his fingers skimming across Bokuto’s broad back in wonder.

There was a muffled “oww” and then a laugh, and they all pulled back, startled. Terushima was laughing, a hand over his cheek.

“Yuuji, are you alright?” Daichi asked immediately, stumbling to him.  
“I’m fine, I just got elbowed. It’s nothing.”

Bokuto chuckled and pulled him in, kissing his red cheek softly. It seemed some kind of edge had been taken away – they didn’t need to rush. They had all the time in the world.

“Daichi”, Kuroo asked, his voice rough from kissing, “why are you the only one still clothed?”

That diverted Terushima’s and Bokuto’s attention, and the three of them pulled Daichi on the bed and took their time undressing him, unfolding each part of his clothing carefully, their fingers gliding smoothly over the silk. A moan left his lips when Kuroo started to nimble on the lobe of his ear, Terushima kissing his neck and collarbones as Bokuto finished to unfasten the last of his clothes. He was turning into a puddle, unable to find even the will to move, their hands all over him, breaths warm and short, lips moist and ruthless.

Giving a push, he managed to disentangle himself from them and pulled Terushima into his lap. He didn’t waste his time, fingers pushing into him and watching him melt on the mattress. Beside him, Bokuto had knelt between Kuroo’s parted legs, the dark-haired man shivering in pleasure at the tongue and mouth working for him, and the fingers gently opening him. Smiling, Daichi somehow managed to bend and kiss Kuroo, but he also earned a jab in the small of his back from Terushima.

“Don’t stop”, he panted, and Daichi had to close his eyes and breathe deeply at the sight.  
“Kou, move aside”, Daichi mumbled, pushing him away, and Kuroo instinctively sat up, only to find Terushima propelled into his lap.

He smiled softly, hands cupping his face, and kissed him gently, before pushing into him and watching him gasp and writhe on him, looking almost too wrecked already.

“You look lovely”, Bokuto whispered in Terushima’s ear, his hands sliding on his sides in a worshipping gesture.  
“Give it to him good” Daichi growled to Kuroo, nipping at his jaw.

Terushima had his hands flat on Kuroo’s chest, his legs only supporting him enough for a slow, languid pace, his face flushed and blissed out. Daichi chuckled and kissed his bared throat.

“You look like you won’t be able to hold on much tonight”, he said to him.  
“Sh-shut up, like you’re any better”, Terushima replied, before hugging Kuroo closer and speed up his moves. “F-Fuck, Tetsu, you feel so good, you feel so good I can’t…”

Kuroo’s grin turned into a soft smile and he kissed his cheek.

“Come, then.”

Bokuto chose that exact moment to bit lightly into his shoulder and Terushima cried out, writhing between his lovers as pleasure rushed through him. He collapsed against Kuroo, breathing hard, before getting off of him and spreading on the bed. Kuroo’s gaze was unfocused, and he was breathing hard, his hands twitching by his sides. Daichi and Bokuto exchanged a gaze and a nod, smiling at their understanding and bending over Kuroo to kiss. Daichi pulled away and rested his head in Terushima’s lap, the latter threading his fingers through his hair. His own hand slid to his crotch as he watched over his lovers – over Bokuto who had dragged Kuroo’s legs over his shoulders and was taking him deep and slow, with a reverent air on his face, like he’d seen heaven. Kuroo’s jaw was clenched but small noises of pleasure escaped him, before they got muffled by Bokuto’s kisses.

“H-Harder, Kou”, Kuroo breathed, and the other grinned, eyes traveling to Daichi.  
“As you want”, he replied, pulling out and manhandling Kuroo until he was on all fours over Daichi.

Daichi saw the moment of confusion in his eyes, but then Bokuto was taking him again and Daichi was pulling him down for a kiss, thrusting up to meet his body and hearing him gasp and whine between them. Kuroo was completely losing his composure, moaning and holding onto Daichi’s shoulders as a lifeline, Bokuto’s thrusts sending him down onto him instead of sending him into the mattress. He came suddenly, without a warning, with a strangled cry, and didn’t collapse only because Daichi and Bokuto were holding him up.

Gently, they helped him to lay down, and Bokuto almost savagely dropped down on Daichi, kissing him messily as he wrapped his hand around the both of them, quickly bringing them to completion. Daichi moaned in a low voice and Bokuto hummed in his ear, his head dropped next to his on Terushima’s lap:

“I love your noises so much.”

Daichi smiled tiredly and pecked his lips as the man dropped on his other side. They all laid there a moment, before Terushima broke the silence.

“We should probably wash up. Before we fall asleep like the huge messes we are.”

A collective “mmh” answered him, but no one moved. It took another ten minutes before Bokuto finally got up and came back with a basin full of warm water, a bar of soap and washcloths. Meanwhile, the other three had gotten up to change the sheets, leaving the dirty ones in a pile to be taken care of later. They piled up – Bokuto sleeping on his back, with Terushima settled on top of him, his head on his stomach and body between his legs. Terushima was a belly sleeper, and he could hear Bokuto’s heart perfectly when he slept like this – and his stomach growling, too, in the morning. Daichi was curled on his side, his back to him, and spooning Kuroo. That never lasted long – somehow, Kuroo always ended up in a starfish position in the middle of the bed.

There was a quiet “I love you” and soon after, the four of them were sleeping tightly. Terushima woke up first the following morning, opened his eyes and smiled at the sight and the comforting warmth. Bokuto was sleeping on his stomach, and Terushima was on his back, his head between his shoulder blades, knees drawn up to bracket his hips in some sort of strange foetal position. Bokuto had an arm under his pillow and the other extended: Kuroo’s head was pillowed on it, and the man himself was spread on the bed as usual. Daichi, only God knew how, was sleeping rolled in a tight ball on a corner of the bed. He would complain about articulatory pain later, Terushima knew that. Daichi started to stir in his sleep and Terushima muffled a laugh as he uncurled and dropped his hand flat on Kuroo’s face, who didn’t even seem to be bothered. He pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s back.

There was nowhere else he’d want to be – if only to make that moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com. You can also come to rant about the captains and ships!


End file.
